


[Fanvideo] Pyro/Iceman/Rogue - like switchblades and infidelity

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Complicated Relationships, Fanvids, Lovers To Enemies, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Bobby has a type.or self indulgent ot3 feelings: "Bi Bi Bi"





	[Fanvideo] Pyro/Iceman/Rogue - like switchblades and infidelity

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Fandom:** X men movies: X2, X Men: last stand  
 **Music:** Nysnc - Bye bye bye   
**Characters/Pairing:** Rouge/John Allerdyce/Bobby Drake

Stream [here](https://archive.org/details/XMenBiBiBi.pyro.iceman.rogue)

I loved you head over handles  
like my first bicycle accident—  
before the mouthful of gravel and blood,  
I swore we were flying.  
- _Sierra DeMulder_

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this video "meme" where people vid their bisexual headcanons to this song, I wanted to do that too, then I rememberd I did not know how to do key elements of that format and instead played the song kind of straight (pun!).   
> Title from from fall out boy - switchblades and infidelity


End file.
